


Crimson

by TheonlyDan



Category: Queen of Hearts (Dronningen) (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Moral Ambiguity, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan
Summary: A series of drabbles, post-movie. Anne's pov.
Relationships: Anne/Lina





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the movie nor the characters.

She knew it now that her sin was never his to bear.

Anne’s fault was crimson clear, but she was a grownup and grownups always had a louder say. She knew it after her uncle’s fingers were knuckles-deep inside of her. But what could she do? She was only fifteen. She cried in her sleep, asked for help, then got shushed. It was her words against the whole world. It was a child against the system.

Back then, she made a wicked wish to be the shark instead of a sheep. Maybe the price to pay for her wish was to pass along the sin.

Anne understood it now, that children would always bear the evil from the adults.

***

Gustav died. Another marriage dissolved. The crimson ink spread like dominoes falling. But Anne still could not believe that Lina had offered her the olive branch. Standing in her sister’s living room, she tried to observe the place with a critical eye (never had she taken a liking to Lina’s style), but her body was flushed and her mind was filled with images—

“Anne.”

Before she could blame it on her imagination, a hand landed upon her shoulder, with the right amount of warmth and weight. Anne did not flinch; she flourished beneath the touch, a withered rose lapping up the morning dew that was shrouding its rotten body.

Anne reached for that hand. She held the softness for a second, considered the pros and cons, then turned on her heels unhurriedly. Lina was so close to her, yet she had been too far too long.

She was meant to say something—too many things—but the words were like bubbles of air to a drowning man. Lina had been her greatest solace in her darkest hours, so why couldn’t she be her oxygen, again?

“Oh…”

Exhaled Anne, with tears escaping from her misty eyes. Now that her sister became clearer, so did everything else. Lina had always been her clarity.

“Please,” Said Lina close to a shush. Lina wiped the moisture away from her sister’s face, mournful and repulsed, “Don’t cry.”

Anne was puzzled, but she was too glad when Lina hugged her. They fit like jigsaws that belonged to different boxes.

“I’m sorry it has to be like this.” Whispered Lina, her sweet breath ghosting Anne’s ear, “That _you_ have to become like this. It’s also my fault.”

Anne shook her head. She buried her nose into her sister’s neck. _Lavender and honey._ She smothered herself with Lina’s skin— _it’s just skin_ —so she could breathe.

_Sometimes what happens and what must never happen are the same thing._

Her sister’s lips. Then her skin and fingers. It mended wounds that were never meant to be healed.

Her sister’s love. They cut deeper than anything else, and they were why: why another child had died, why wrong shared the same weight as right.

Anne’s fault was crimson deep. She knew it now it was never hers to bear alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it has been a long time since I wrote something dark like this.   
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
